1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed device relates to drive systems for communicating power which is communicated in a first direction to an output in a second direction. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic coupling system for converting power communicated in a first direction such as reciprocating along an axis, to a second direction such as circular. The communication of such force from the power between the two directional systems is provided through such magnetic coupling and without mechanical contact therebetween.
2. Prior Art
Communication of power to perform work frequently involves a change in direction of the communicated power to provide the force in a direction employable for a particular use. For instance, reciprocating motion, also called reciprocation, is a repetitive up-and-down or back-and-forth linear motion. It is found in a wide range of mechanisms, including reciprocating engines and pumps. The two opposite motions that comprise a single reciprocation cycle are called strokes.
A crank can be used to convert circular motion into reciprocating motion, or conversely turn reciprocating motion into circular motion. For example, inside an internal combustion engine (a type of reciprocating engine) the expansion of burning fuel in the cylinders periodically pushes the piston down, which through the connecting rod, turns the crankshaft. The continuing rotation of the crankshaft drives the piston back up ready for the next cycle. The piston moves in a reciprocating motion which is converted into a circular motion of the crankshaft which ultimately propels the vehicle or does other useful work. The vibrations felt when the engine is running are a side effect of the reciprocating motion of the pistons.
Another means for changing the direction or force of motion employed to communicate power from a source to perform work for example, is a gear train. Such gear train devices are formed operationally engaging gears operatively engaged with a support frame so that the teeth of the gears engage. Gear teeth are designed to ensure the pitch circles of engaging gears roll on each other without slipping. This provides a smooth transmission of rotation and power from one gear to the next and allows for gearing for torque and/or speed or other desired characteristics of the communicated power to perform work.
A vexing problem with such mechanical means for communicating motion to deliver power and changing the direction of the communicated power with gearing or rods and bearings is friction and resulting heat. Friction causes a waste of the communicated power to simply overcome the frictional drag on the system. Conventionally, such systems required significant lubrication and produce heat from friction. Excessive heat on the other hand can easily destroy the system when it reaches a level to damage meshing gears or reciprocating bearings.
International Application WO 2011/054062 of Radu teaches a concept of employing magnetic forces for a coupling in place of gearing and the like. The Radu device teaches the use of circularly positioned magnets to communicate motion and power from one set to the other by rotation. Other art exists for the purpose.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the disclosed device and method of the invention described and claimed herein. Various additional limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.
It is an object of this invention to provide a magnetic coupling or geartrain for communicating power in differing linear and rotational directions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a magnetic coupling between rotating and translating systems which minimizes generated heat and friction.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present apparatus and method of the disclosed invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the description to follow, are accomplished by the novel improvements described in this specification and hereinafter of as described in the following detailed description which fully discloses the invention, which however in no manner should be considered as placing any limitations thereon.